The Sister Rewritten
by ClareTurner
Summary: I originally wrote this story a few years ago but bcoz of the many changes in the Manga, and also because I have recently come to respect Itachi, I am rewriting the entire story...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Sister (Remade)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. I made this story once before but now because of the new developments in the storyline I have decided to rewrite this story. Kyoko is in NO WAY a Mary Sue, but if you feel that she is please just stop reading and don't flame me. I don't appreciate it and I honestly think it's a waste of time. However if you want to give your honest criticism it would be much appreciated since I am in fact a writer and I am trying to improve my writing and character development skills.

_Prologue_

_ While Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were teaming up to defeat Kabuto Yakushi, Kyoko Haruno was making her way through. She was not actually blood related to the now well-known kunoichi Sakura Haruno, but she was adopted at a young age as said girl's elder sister. She finally made her way with her cat-sage powers and stopped Kabuto in his tracks as he attempted to make a final blow on Sasuke while Itachi was distracted._

_ "I thought you were dead…" Kabuto said annoyed. "No wonder I couldn't find your DNA…"_

_ "Funny how things work out eh little brother?" she asked with a smirk. _

_ Sasuke seemed to be the only one honestly surprised to see Kyoko, not to mention hear her refer to Kabuto as her brother._

_ "Kyoko…I thought you were taking care of our children…" Itachi said in a low voice which made poor Sasuke even more confused._

_ "Their fine. Kyo can take care of himself and his little brother and sister fine. He is your son after all…"_

_ Kabuto glared at the two. "So we have a family reunion and I find out I have a neice and two nephews…" he muttered. _

_ "Niisan…what is going on…" Sasuke finally asked._

_ The three of them were silent for a moment and then Itachi sighed. "That is something I was going to discuss after we deal with Kabuto._

_ "Itachi, I'm a cat-sage… did you really think I was going to sit back and watch this war? Besides if Kabuto didn't resurrect you and if you didn't give that Sharingan from Shisui-san to Naruto, Sasuke would have never found out about me…or your children…He would of died. You know that. You know his hatred would have blinded him so much that he would have been killed either by Naruto or by the entire village after seeing him as a traitor. Not to mention I wanted to have a chance to see you one last time…You are my husband Itachi…" Kyoko finished._

_ Itachi smiled a little. "Alright… you are his twin…did you find anything that could help us?" he asked now extending the protection of Susanoo to his wife. "Yes I did… I…I know how to stop the jutsu…" she said looking down sad. "However as I overheard you need to tell your brother something…I could help stop it at any point, but you would disappear along with the others…" she said looking at him sadly and walking to him. She kissed him passionately but then pushed away. Let me fight my brother while you tell Sasuke what he needs to know. Besides… He needs to hear it all from you. Not anyone else." She said with a tear escaping her cheek as she concentrated hard enough to allow her body to be overtaken by cat-sage mode. _

_ In this mode, her already long white hair had become longer and small cat-like ears protruded from her head. She took her glasses off to reveal now catlike eyes. "I can handle my brother for a little…go and tell him. He deserves to know Itachi." _

_ Itachi sighed and took Sasuke by the arm. "Come on Sasuke…"_

_ "But…Nii-san…"_

_ "Come on…" He said as he took Sasuke away from the scene._

_ "Nii-san…what's going on…how is she…alive? I saw her body…"_

_ "Remember how Kabuto was able to use dead bodies and make them look like someone else? Kyoko is Kabuto's twin sister…She made the jutsu up and Kabuto learned from her. I couldn't kill her that night…just like I couldn't kill you…because I loved her and she was pregnant with my son…You were not the only one saved simply because of the unborn child who was innocent." Itachi said sitting down on a tree stump. "Since she wants me to tell you everything I will. And then you can make your decision on what to do next…whether you want to keep destroying Konoha, or whether you go back. But please hear me out before you make your next move Sasuke."  
>Sasuke looked at his elder brother sadly and sat down next to him. "That's exactly what I want Nii-san…please tell me everything…"<br>Itachi suddenly gave him a small smile. "Alright then…This is how it all began…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
>Clare Turner<p> 


End file.
